Pan's Story
by CrimsonMoon91
Summary: Samuel Pan grew up a troubled boy. He didn't know his father, he had no real friends and he wasn't that social. But what happens when he moves into a new city, changes schools, and meets a very interesting girl? You'll have to read and find out.
1. Prologue

I donno if you'll like it. It was just an idea I thought up during social studies while I was supposed to be doing my homework. Just cuz I can. So yeah, I don't own Pet Pan.

Prologue

The sky was alight with thousands of sparkling stars that pranced across the midnight sky with graceful ease. The full moon gazed with melancholy at the still earth, weeping softly at the tragedy being played out before it. Grey clouds with lightened edges haunted the black abyss of sky slowly moving with the light breeze. A boy, stood silently at the top of the cliff. The steady movement of the ocean waves beneath him. He closed his eyes to the soft ocean spray that moistened his mourning face. He stared icily at the retreating silhouette of a ship that stole away his love, the white sails billowing elegantly as it retreated back from whence it came. The tears slid down his handsome face, dripping gently into the churning waves. A cold wind picked up from the north and blew his brown hair backwards; he lifted his head slightly to welcome the brisk air as it dried his teary face. He sighed, and then turned his back to the vessel of loss, and stepped cautiously down the precariously steep hill back to his small hut. He had to face the sickening facts; his Wendy was gone, never to return again, his life…was empty.

Okay, I realize that that wasn't very informative. But please read on, it gets better. Really it does!


	2. Chapter 1

First Chapter! Yay! Please read and review if you've got the time. I'd really appreciate it. Anyways, I don't own Peter Pan. Please, enjoy my story.

Chapter One

Layte Munroe was a quizzical girl with an unprecedented amount of curly red hair on her head. She had caramel eyes, pale skin, and a sense of fashion that was utterly oblivious to the ever present negative commentary. This morning she was dressed in a bright green tunic that ended mid thigh with torn jean capris underneath. She wore her signature black canvas sneakers with the custom phoenix paint job. As a usual fixture, her camera was slung across her shoulder falling lightly against her large beige messenger bag, which was also slung across her shoulder. Her hair, resembling a poodle with an afro, was confined to a ponytail, which did little to appease the large amount of poof. Her black glasses farmed her ever thoughtful face, which, for a teenager, was uncharacteristically devoid of make-up. She was at school, sitting in the desk nearest the window, gazing out toward the large tree in the yard, engaging her inner consciousness in a philosophical discussion.

"Ah hem," Coughed her teacher, Mr. Murray, in an attempt to attract his pupil's attention. "We have a new student." Where as his first attempt did not work, this softly spoken statement offered the students rapt attention, ever persons eyes in that room were locked on to the teacher in intent curiosity. It also managed, surprisingly, to engage Layte's interest, something very hard to attain on the best of days. And so with his class attentive, Mr. Murray elaborated. "He has just transferred here and it would be appreciated if someone would be gracious enough to offer their services in showing him around the school. Anyone?" As soon as the idea of any type of work entered the students mind, their inquisitiveness vanished and they resumed their gossiping and note passing. Mr. Murray sighed. Layte, being the thoughtful girl she was, decided to volunteer.  
"I'll do it." She said as she raised her hand. At this offer several people snickered and many rude remarks were uttered. Layte, undaunted, continued to hold her hand up. With some reluctance, Mr. Murray consented and Layte was soon on her way to the office to pick up the stranger for a very unorganized tour. Once at the office she gazed through the window before entering. Her gaze met the lanky frame of a boy sitting quietly on the school supplied couch. He had brown hair that was tousled and fell in his brilliant deep green eyes. Handsomely cut features adorned his angular profile and a casual laid-back air played across his expression as he turned to face the figure which was scrutinizing him. He met Layte's caramel gaze with subtle coolness. She raised an eyebrow in response, and still staring, his lips turned slightly into a soft grin. Then shaking his head in silent laughter, he broke the connection, and she pushed through the office door to meet her challenger in person. He stood up as she approached him, and she surveyed him again, this time at a closer distance. His grey green sweater was paired with softly worn jeans, a golden Indian head belt buckle and a black casual blazer. Black and white checkered skate shoes were on his feet, and a cream colored knit cap was on his head. She looked up at his face and a small smile was lingering on his lips and amusement was twinkling in his eyes.  
"I'm Layte. And don't say anything stupid like "for what?" Layte is my name, its' hardly my fault if I have the unfortunate advantage of living up to it." The mysterious boy's smile broadened. "I'll tell you right now that I am the most uncool person in this entire school. Yes, that sadly includes teachers. So if you'd rather find your way on your own then I'll understand. I wouldn't want to inflict myself upon you and tarnish your obviously cool reputation." He chuckled softly now.

"Actually I quite enjoy your conversation, so I think I'll stick with you." She looked at him in disbelief.  
"Really?" She spoke with heavy with astonishment.  
"Yes." Was his simple reply.  
"But nobody in their right minds would rather be with me then alone."  
"Well now here we come to my greatest affliction." He explained "I'm really not at all in my right mind." Now it was her turn to smile. This boy was beginning to pique her curiosity. Not only was he good looking, but he was charming, and yet he still chose to stick with her. Well, she thought to herself, probably not for long. As soon as he makes friends he won't even remember who I am. Still, this stranger was infinitely intriguing. This last thought reminded her of something.  
"By the way," she asked "what's your name?"  
"Ah my apologies, I should have introduced myself sooner. My name is Samuel," He said with a flourish of the hand and a little bow "Samuel Pan."

You like it? I hope you did. Please review!


	3. Chapter 2

Second chapter is up! Yupyup. I don't really like this chapter all that much. It's mainly a filler chapter. But I needed to put it in here, so I did. But please, don't let that stop you from reading it. I promise after this chapter, and the next one, the rest of the chapters will be better!

I don't own Peter Pan.

Chapter Two

After Layte showed Samuel around the school, and dropped him off at his next class, she returned to her own routine and went to her next class, which of course did nothing to grab her interest. Instead of listening to the academic droning of her sullen science teacher, she thought of the curious boy whom she had just met. He didn't qualify into any stereotype she had thus yet encountered. He didn't act like any of the other guys she knew, nor, she thought with a silent giggle, did he look like any of the average looking guys in her school. Oh crap, she thought, that was a shockingly girly thought, bad Layte, bad! However she didn't think his different attitude would hinder him in making new friends, it would probably just make him more popular, especially with the ladies. She sighed. Wait, she thought to herself again, why am I sighing? I'm not jealous, am I? No of course not, what a ridiculous thought, preposterous.  
After an excruciatingly long and dull class, it was time for lunch. She made her way along the boring hallways, shoving her way through the thick groups the formed when class was out. Why can't they all gossip elsewhere? It's a hallway; it's made for WALKING not TALKING.  
Eventually she arrived at the cafeteria where she made her way thought the lunch line to gather her food and then she walked over to her regular table, the outcast table, population: one. While eating her food she pulled out her book and started reading, she was heavily enthralled in it when something made her look up. And there he was in all his handsome glory, across the room at the far end heading her way. Right, she thought sarcastically, cause' he is so coming to sit with me. A little way off from her table a girl stood up and blocked his path.  
"Hi Samuel! I'm Rachel, do you remember me?" She said.  
Ugg, who could forget Rachel, the biggest slut in North America, her one quality: she's easy. Thought Layte to herself as she overhead the conversation.  
"I was just wondering if you'd like to sit with me."  
See I knew it; he's already made friends with the populars. With that lingering in her head she returned to her book, only to look up again when she heard Samuel decline the invitation and proceed to her table.  
"Do you mind if I sit here?" He asked politely.  
Stupefied, Layte barely voiced an almost inaudible 'sure'.  
"Are you okay?" He asked as he sat down gracefully on the seat opposite of her. Snapping out of her surprise she replied.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little shocked that you would decline and invitation to sit with the most popular people in school to sit with me, the most unpopular."  
"Heh," he said, "You mean why I would decline an invitation to sit with the dumbest most arrogant people in the whole school, to sit with the smartest? I think that statement explains itself." Layte couldn't help the small smile the tugged at the corners of her lips. Maybe she was wrong, something that wasn't all that uncommon.  
"So Layte," he continued the conversation. "Tell me about yourself, and skip all the dreary depressing I'm-so-emo-nobody-likes-me crap." She raised an eyebrow in reply. He merely stared right at her and eventually she relented.  
"Alright, let's see. My favorite subject is Art, that and English. I do a lot of photography and I love to read, I'm pretty quiet unless it comes to something that bothers me, then I rant. I've lived here all my life and hope to one day get out of here and move as far away as possible. Well…almost, I don't want to go anywhere where it's cold all year. I'm going to be a photographer and maybe write a book one day that'll sell millions. Then I'll buy a nice fancy home, drive a sports car and rub it into all the people that said I would amount to nothing. How about you?"  
"Well," He said as he leaned back in his chair. "I don't know what I want to do, I don't like school period, in my spare time I fix my ever failing truck and I don't talk much either unless it's to someone I like." They continued on like this, talking about themselves and other things until the bell rang and they made their way to their next classes. Eventually the school day ended and as Layte got on the bus she saw Samuel wave at her and she waved back, much to the astonishment of Rachel's groupies. She was still wondering about him as she fell asleep on her big pillow invested bed. He was a curiosity that was all she knew for certain.

See, I told you it was a filler chapter. Nothing really happens. But please review anyways, I wanna know what you think of it.


	4. Chapter 3

Okay, here's chapter 3. It started off as another filler chapter, but then I changed it so it no longer is. So that makes me happy. Anyways, please enjoy, and remember I don't own Peter Pan.

Chapter Three

Several months had passed and eventually Layte met Samuel's astonished mother. She wasn't shocked about her unruly hair or her bright clothes, (after all she herself was an artist and used to dress in the same fashion) but by the mere fact that Samuel had a friend. He was a recluse, never fond of being in large groups and had always remained a loner. Never before had he brought home an acquaintance, and most certainly not a girl. Although she had been assured Layte was only a friend and nothing more several times. The two hit it off from the start. They were both interested in art, history and philosophy and they were both very, VERY unorganized. Samuel's mother was so unorganized that even after 4 months of living in the same house she still hadn't unpacked everything. Sam (for that was what they both called him) eventually became fed up with always having to maneuver around the many boxes and invited Layte over to finally unpack it all. She came 15 minutes late. Sam was of course used to this by now and waited patiently until she showed.  
"You're late…again. Do you run on a different time zone?"  
"Har har, just let me in the house Sam, it's freezing out here." He let her in and she kicked off her shoes into the now familiar hall. "So, which mound of boxes shall we clean up first?"  
"I was thinking we should start with the books."  
"Alright then, to the book boxes!" The both headed into the living room and were soon digging through a couple of boxes labeld 'books'. There were a lot of books. All of them were art books, cook books, history books or books on mythology. All but one which Layte eventually found.  
"Interesting," She said as she pulled the red bound book out of the box. "It's beautiful."  
"Phhh, how can a book be beautiful, their books." He rolled his eyes at her.  
"Well look at it Sam!" She said as she lightly tossed it at him. With his fine motor skills he of course caught it, a feat which Layte silently begrudged him for. He looked at the dark red cover and at the golden elegantly slanted writing on the cover, at the title and the author. He froze, his eyes fixed on the book. Layte smiled smugly. "Told ya it was pretty." He shook his head.  
"No, that's not it. Look at the author." He said as he walked over and showed it to her, knowing all to well she couldn't catch. She leaned over to read it, then looked at Sam in puzzlement.  
"You have a relation who's an author?" For the authors name, neatly written under the title of 'The ------', was Peter Pan.  
"I guess so…" He said quietly. "Well that's interesting, lets continue on then, I'd like to have that last box of books all cleaned up by then end of the night."  
"Yes, Sir!" Layte said as she saluted him in mockery. He didn't notice her playful sarcasm, nor did he say much else until it was time for Layte to go home. It was nighttime when she left and the cool darkness chilled her skin as she walked home. Something was up with that book, she knew it. He hadn't been his usual carefree self after they found it, something was defiantly up with that book, she just didn't know what. Back at Sam's house, Sam was sitting on the couch with book laid out on his lap. Silently and with solemn eyes he opened the book, he flipped the old yellowed pages until he found what he was looking for, with his deep green eyes he read:

Dedicated to my love, my wife and my eternal friend, Wendy Pan.

And to my soon to be son, Samuel.

I love you both.

The end... of this chapter at least. I like cliff hangers, but this one wasn't as hanger-y as I had wanted it to be. Which saddens me a little. Oh well, I still like it. The question is, do you? Please review and tell me!

Oh, and I wanna know a good name for the book. Any suggestions?


	5. Chapter 4

Hey guys, chapter 4 is up! Hope you like this one. It kinda explains some things... but not really. Just read to find out okay? Okay. I don't own Peter Pan for those of you who still think that I do. You've been very misled.

Chapter Four

Sam was furious. Not only had he gone his entire life without a father, but he had been led to believe that his mother didn't know who his father was. Lies, all lies. He didn't understand why she couldn't have told him this, why was it so wrong for him to know the truth? Why had his mother, his mother who told him everything, kept this a secret? He paced back and forth in his room. His mother was at work because she had a deadline to meet, and if she had a deadline she could be there till early in the morning. It was almost 12 o'clock when he finally managed to get his mother on the phone.  
"Look Sam, I have a deadline to meet, I really can't talk right now, can't this wait till I get home?"   
"No. This discussion has waited for nearly 16 years, I think I have the right to know what is going on now."  
" What? Sam what are you talking about?"  
"I found the book mum. I know you lied." He said with quiet anger. Silence met his words. And then, softly.  
"Oh god, Sam. I'm – I'm so sorry."  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I couldn't, it- it was too hard for me." Sam grew more and more frustrated. His anger had built up over years of agonizing over a father that didn't exist. It was all too much to find that he actually did exist, he just hadn't been told.  
"Hard?!" He yelled "you don't think it wasn't hard for me? All the other kids had dads; you don't think it was hard for me to be different? You don't think it was hard not having a father to talk to? No one was there to teach my to throw a football, no one was there to take me on fishing trips. Do you know how often I dreamed of having a dad? Of how I longed to be normal and have two parents? You don't know anything about hard mum."  
"Sammy listen to me, you don't know what it was like for me."  
"No mum, you don't know what it's like for me." And with that he hung up. Anger was still pulsating in his veins, and before his mom could call back he ran upstairs.

…….::…….  
Sam's mother, Wendy, came home to an empty house and a note on the kitchen table. The note, written messily due to fierce anger, explained everything. When she had finished reading the note she collapsed onto the chair. Wendy was being treated the same way she had treated her husband 16 years ago. The irony of it all was so cruel it drew a tear from her grey, tired eyes. Life itself was so cruel.  
…….::…….

Sam arrived at Layte's house at around 12 o'clock at night. This was a problem. How on earth was he supposed to talk to her? He couldn't very well walk up the front walk and ring the doorbell. He couldn't even throw a rock at her window because he didn't know which one was hers. He sighed, trying to think straight. He thought of all his current problems as he stared at the white washed house and the plain un-ornamented yet pristinely kept yard. He blinked, the house was actually really quite big, and a large 4 car garage was unattached to the sprawling 3 story massive building of a house. Strong white Greek style pillars rose up to the second floor balcony, springing up from the steps of the entrance. The entrance itself was laden with two very white and very big doors. Samuellooked at the car parked in the driveway in front of the garage. It was an expensive shiny sports car that his mother surely couldn't afford in her lifetime. Was Layte rich? He hadn't notice before. But now that he thought of it she did sometimes wear lavish jewelry that clashed with her eccentric clothes. She was always buying film which was quite costly and she never mentioned anything about a job. Intriguing, but Sam didn't really care about Layte's wealthy family right now; he was more concerned with his. Eventually Sam current predicament solved itself as he watched a light flicker off on the second floor. He watched as the window was slowly pushed upwards and two familiar converse laden high-tops appeared from the window. With oddly un-Layte like graceful movements Layte managed to climb carefully down using a drain pipe. She then jumped the remaining foot and snuck stealthily across the yard till she reached the general area where Sam was standing.   
"Layte!" he said as she jumped.  
"Geez Sam! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" He didn't smile like he normally would have, she noticed. "What's wrong? What's happened? It was that book wasn't it?"  
Sam cocked his head to the side curiously.  
"Yeah, how did you know?" She just shrugged her shoulders. Sam pondered her for a moment and looked at her moonlit image. She had her hair tied tightly into a French braid and she was wearing a green delicate dress that revealed her pale shoulders. She was wearing a small fragile gold necklace that dropped gracefully and two jade encrusted earrings.  
"Layte?"  
"Yes Sam?"  
"Where were you going dressed all fancy-like?" She blushed and self consciously ducked her head.  
"I was actually going to visit you."  
"Me?"  
"Yes." He raised an eyebrow at her.  
"Oh! I didn't get all dressed up for you!" She snorted at the idea, and then became self conscious again. "My mom had this stupid party thing that I had to attend. You know regular rich people flaunt your wealth stuff."  
"No I wouldn't know."  
"Oh... right. Umm, well why are you here?"  
"I'm running away." He stated simply.  
"Really? I'll come too; just let me get my stuff." And with that Layte ran back across the yard. Samuel was left to contemplate his friend once again.

Like it? Yes? No? Please tell me!


	6. Chapter 5

Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 5! Yup, hope you like it. Here was go...

-I don't own Peter Pan-

Chapter five: 

After Layte had gathered her stuff into a large red leather suitcase and had chucked it loudly out the window she changed into her black batman pajamas. If she was going to be traveling she was going to be comfortable. Then she left a note for her mother in her messy scribbled writing. In it she had written that she was going on a spur of the moment L.A shopping spree with some of her millionaire princess cronies. This was of course a lie, but a lie that would satisfy her material centric mother. As long as she was going to be something, a normal spoiled teenager was make sure her mother would be happy. She was like that, and Layte had always thought it was dumb. She wasn't her real mother anyways; she was some bimbo step-mom who was her father's trophy wife. Her father was at least sane. He wasn't very good with pressure though, and that was why he had ended up with her, their was so much pressure on him to remarry after his first wife, Layte's mother, died that he had just given up and married the blondest one he could find. He already had a teenager who outsmarted him at every turn; he didn't need another intelligent female in the house. That was not to say he didn't love her step-mom, he did, he found her complete lack of common sense refreshing after battling it out over a physics theory with his daughter. Layte loved her father, not so much her step-mom, but her dad she adored. Granted she didn't care for his choice in women but she loved him all the same. She respected him because he had an education; he had a PhD and was a professor that had made his way into the business world. Layte still wasn't sure exactly what he did but she knew his salary was a heck of a lot of money. But she also knew that he had worked long and hard to earn it, and that was way she respected him. And he respected and loved his daughter greatly. He knew she was wild and crazy and didn't fit what her step-mom wanted, but he also knew that he wouldn't want it any other way. She was who she was, and what she was, was the spitting image of her true mother. She had the same mischievous smile that drove him insane, the same stubborn composure and the same melodious laugh. They had a connection that was unbreakable and that was why she left him a more honest note. All it said was one simple sentence: I'll explain when I come back. That was followed by: I love you dearly, Layte.  
She knew her father would understand, and that's all that mattered. She left the note in her father's study, a place where her step-mother never went, there was too much intelligence lingering in that room for her. After that she made her way back to Sam who had already grabbed her suitcase.  
"What no more dress?" He teased and she glared.  
"Where are we going?" She asked.  
"I don't really know. I need to get to the coast."  
"Alright, do you mind telling me why?"  
"Oh right, of course. I forgot," he said bashfully. "My Dad wrote that book we found. My mother told me I didn't have a father, or one she knew about at least. It turns out he exists after all."  
"And he lives on the coast?" She asked.  
"Right." he confirmed.  
"And we are going to visit him?"  
"I guess."  
"Might I suggest we take a bus to the air port?"  
"Alright but I don't have enough money for plane tickets."  
"No worries, I'll use Daddies private jet." With that she stalked of into the general direction of the bus stop. Sam had to run to catch up.  
"Hey Layte," he started. She stopped and turned to look at him "How come you never told me you were rich?" She sighed.  
"Because I'm not. My father is rich, I don't judge my wealth by my Dad's income, ok?" She said agitatedly. "Geez, why does everyone assume that because I live in a fancy house with like 50 cars parked in the garage that I am a spoiled insolent brat that doesn't know what hard work is. Honestly, that is stereotyping, I am the farthest thing from the rich person persona. I couldn't care-"  
She was interrupted by Sam.  
"Layte, it was just a question." She looked at him in the dark; he had a soft smile playing lightly on his features.  
"Oh…right. I forgot you're not a stupid person." He laughed softly at that.  
"And nor are you."  
With that the mood turned lighter and they both chatted amiably about nothing of drastic importance, all the while drawing closer and closer to the bus stop. While they talked and walked and dragged their bags (for Sam had one as well) Sam began to realize he really did enjoy Layte's company, maybe a little too much.

The end... of this chapter. How'd you like it? please read and review. I love all of you who do!


End file.
